


Snowflake

by Wolfy_luv



Series: The failures of Armitage Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brief Mentions of Blood, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Things go wrong after Poe's concert.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so...wow...this fic is a reworked fic I did for a different fandom a few years ago and I didn't realize how horrible my writing was then. I've changed a lot of things and added some much needed things in to help the whole thing flow better.

You laughed at the way I was dressed after you finished putting away your equipment in the van and saying goodbye to your band mates. I wore a thick coat, scarf, mittens and earmuffs while you only wore a coat and scarf. 

"Stop laughing at me, it's freezing out here!" I said as puffs of frozen air escaped my lips.

"There there little Armitage, I just find it cute that you look like a little kitten all bundled up." You gave me one of your signature smiles as you wrapped your arm around my shoulders leading both of us to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a Ramen shop. We got a lot of stares as we walked into the place and I hid my face behind my scarf.

 

You managed to get us a secluded place in the back of the restaurant. I let you take my jacket off, hiding my blush that was forming as I sat down just to have you sit next to me. "Order anything you like my little Armie" you practically purred in my ear. I shivered and ordered the special as you did the same.

 

"The crowd tonight was more energetic than usual huh?" I looked at you as you busied yourself with your phone, too busy tweeting Snap to notice I asked a question. I sighed and decided to text Phasma until our food arrived.

 

Once the food arrived you abandoned your phone and quickly dug in. I finished my text to Phasma and started eating also. 

 

"Mmm...so good. We should come here more often Armitage" you said in between bites, I could only nod in reply. Once you finished your food you went back to texting your friends as I finish eating.

 

"Armitage...hurry up..." you whined just as I finished my last bite. I glared at you as I put my chopsticks down and sighed. You gave me a puzzled look as you pulled me up and tossed me my jacket. "Come on, we'll get yelled at by old lady Maz if we show up at the apartment later than midnight again." I just nodded like usual and got up to put my coat on.

 

After you paid for the meal, we headed to out apartment building. On our way there we heard a gunshot close by and you pulled me close to you. "P-Poe, I'm scared..." You just held me closer as we walked faster. Your steps faltered a little bit and you fell to your knees just outside of the apartment building.

 

"P-Poe?" I knelt down next to you as I noticed blood on your white t-shirt. "Poe...w-what happened?" I started to panic as your face contorted in pain. You shakily took my hand and placed it on the wound.

"K-keep pressure on there..." you said breathlessly.

I felt hot tears, quickly freeze as they streamed down my face. "D-don't leave me Poe...please" I sobbed as I held you close to me. 

You placed your bloodied hand on my face, "Shh Armitage, I'll be o-okay." I laid my forehead on yours and cried.

 

Snow started to fall as your blood slowly drained from your body, all I could do was cry. The people around us called for an ambulance sometime ago and when they showed up you were almost dead in my arms. They pulled you away from me only to place you on a stretcher and carried you into an ambulance. I was held back for questioning, but all I can do was think of you and if you were going to make it or not, shaking as your blood stained my hands. 

 

Sometime later the snow stopped as I went to see you with your band mates. The doctors said you were in critical condition and have a very slim chance of surviving. I walked into your room to see machines and ivs hooked up to you and wanted to cry even more. "P-Poe..." I slowly made my way up to your bed and placed my hand over yours.

 

"Oh god Poe...why...why was it you?" Your heart monitor was beeping slowly as I sat next to your bedside. "I, I love you so much...I...I just wish we spent m-more than these past few years together. Please come back to me...y-you said you wouldn't leave me..." I cried as I held onto your hand, your heart monitor beeping even slower.

 

The last thing I heard before your heart monitor flat lined was a barely whispered "I love you too Armitage." 

I cried even more and didn't notice when the doctors and nurses pushed me out of the room as they tried to revive you. When you didn't make it, a doctor came out and spoke with me, saying that you weren't able to be saved, that the bullet had did more damage than they initially thought and caused internal bleeding that was detected too late.

He handed a small box to me and told me they found it on him when he was brought in, that it gave him a little more time. I looked down, and through teary eyes as I opened the box and saw that it contained the same necklace with a snowflake on it I told you I wanted but couldn't afford. The doctor gave me the information to a consultant I can contact and arrange things with. He gave me one last pat on the should before leaving me to break down crying even harder as I clutched the box close to my chest. 

 

I wore the necklace to your funeral and everyday after. It was a constant reminder of that day that I lost you, the day I lost everything that ever mattered to me. That day I no longer was the Armitage you fell in love with, but the husk of a man that I once was.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Damerux fic I've managed to have finished and I just can't help but make things go south for poor Hux.


End file.
